


Davekat smut/porn/thingy I wrote when I was 13

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I haven't wrote smut since, I love how my first fanfic posted on here is PORN, I was 13, Ill tell you were present me starts writing, It wasn't finished so I decided to finish it!, Let Me Tell You About Homestuck, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, davekat - Freeform, gayyyy, okay but like, p0rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Porn. Straight up porn. Shameless, Shameless, gay porn.





	Davekat smut/porn/thingy I wrote when I was 13

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, SO,,, I went through and edited most of the grammar mistakes but left the pure "Has never watched porn or had sex, but reads smut and attempts to write it" essence of it. xD
> 
> Yeah, this was my first (And probably last) time writing smut. ;-;

It was that time for Karkat. He was being really spacey, avoiding everyone and not coming out of his room often. If others listened close enough they could hear quiet moans and mewls as he played with himself. At this point it was only getting worse for him, having no contact but his own and it wasn't satisfying him. Karkat was in the middle of attempting to control his heat when someone walked into his room. Dave was walking to Karkat's respiteblock, Worried about the smaller troll. He didn't knock. He never did. It wasn't like either of them had anything to hi- Dave's jaw dropped at the sight he took in. "Holy-," Dave choked out that one word before slamming the door closed behind him and blushing furiously. Karkat quickly covered himself up, face a deep red, "FUCK-... WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET THE HELL OUT, NOOKEATER!" Dave didn't even flinch when Karkat yelled at him, instead, he took a deep breath and walked closer. Karkat watched his movements carefully, "D-Dave?" Dave smirked slightly, moving onto the bed with Karkat, "Hey~," Dave's voice was husky when he spoke, it sent shivers down Karkat's spine. Karkat moved his hand up to remove Dave's shades, revealing half-lidded, lust filled, red eyes. Karkat's breath hitched... They were gorgeous. Suddenly Dave captured Karkat's lips in a heated kiss. Karkat was far too surprised to do anything but kiss back, eyes falling shut. Dave moves so that he's straddling Karkat and pulls away from the kiss, Causing Karkat to whimper as his lips trail after Dave's. "Shhh," Dave whispers near Karkat's ear before he moves to kiss, suck, and nip along his neck. The troll let out a small mewl and bucked his hips against Dave's, causing them both to moan.

_~Present me starts writing now~_

Dave's calloused hands moved along Karkat's soft torso, rubbing against the troll's grubscars which earned him a delicious groan. Dave licked up Karkat's neck and back near the bottom of his ear, causing Karkat's breath to catch in his throat. "Strider," Karkat panted out, "Stop fucking teasing..." Dave chuckled in Karkat's ear, making the smaller male bite his lip. "Beg for it~" Dave spoke. "Dave, oh god...please!" Karkat whined, his nails clawing at any part of Dave he could reach. Who could deny the poor guy what he obviously so desperately needed? Not Dave. Dave quickly stripped himself of his clothes and moved back on top of Karkat. "fuck, Da-Dave come on fucking take me you jackass- b-break me.." Karkat pants out, and Dave stopped for a moment, before hooking an arm back- pulling Karkat's leg up roughly- and then he started pounding the other. Karkat lets out a little sob of pain and pleasure, muttering praises in between his moans. "G-goddammit, Strider! It's so good. It's so  _fucking GOOD_!" He hasn't even came yet and he's so fucking wet. "Dave Dave Dave Dave  _Dave Dave Dave **DAVE DAVE DAVE DAVE DAVE--**_ " He gasps as he cums. That just sends Dave over the edge. He comes so hard he swears he can see white spots.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this... Sorry. ;-;


End file.
